monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Girl
Wolf Girl, or Amara as a companion, is a monster in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “A Beast-type monster resembling a wolf. With their incredible agility, they swiftly hunt prey using their fangs and claws. Their hunting targets are limited to large mammals such as wild boars, and they almost never target humans. They are surprisingly sociable, operating in the manner of a tribal system, and adhere to a law of not preying upon those who can speak. While they do not prey upon humans, they may attack and use them as mating partners when they’re in heat. She will search for a high-quality male, ambush him and force him to mate with her. The vagina of her trained body is very tight, and will leave the man with no choice but to release all of his semen into her womb. In addition, the Wolf Girls worship their ancestral god named Fenrir. According to legend, she lived on the moon and led a war tribe that was defeated in ancient times, but the truth remains unknown.” Attack *'Blinding Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Blind 25% *'Scratch' – One Foe, Physical *'Bite' – One Foe, Physical *'Lick (M)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Lick (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Threaten' – All Foes, Stun 50%, Defence Debuff Strategy She has Blinding Attack, is an attack which Blinds the target, thoroughly enough. Blinding Attack reduces your physical attack rate until the end of combat, but can be cured earlier with Eye Drops. She has some high damaging physical attacks too, but her most powerful ability is Threaten. It hits all party members, has a 50% chance to Stun as well as weakening their defence. Stun prevents the target from taking any action for three turns and cannot be removed early. Combined with the defence debuff, this can be a deadly ability. Consider replacing your party members effected by this with someone from the back line. She’s a beast, so she’s weak to Pleasure and the associated status effects, as well as Bio and Sound. But you shouldn’t have access to Bio or Sound yet, so just continue to use the Imps for Pleasure attacks. Evaluation “So you were (or at least your cock was) gobbled up by the Big Bad Wolf? Who are you, Little Red Riding Hood? Wolf Girls are formidable foes with their speed and attack power. They can make good use of their beast characteristics and really go on a rampage. However, they do not escape the weaknesses of all beast types. They are very vulnerable to pleasure attacks and pleasure status effects. If you meet a group of wolf girls, you should disable them all using pleasure skills. The Hunter’s Beast Killer skill is very effective as well. Now go. Little Red Riding Luka. Get revenge on the Big Bad Wolf next time” Gallery 80 okami st01.png Ct okami1.png|Cut-in Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Irina Mountains Category:Artist: Neko Manma